A conventional molding machine for making thermoplastic composites contains a machine frame with an upper die, a lower die, and a heating device. The lower die has a plurality of curved pattern portions, and a thermoplastic film and a cloth material are cut and stacked on a top surface of the lower die. The heating device heats the thermoplastic film so that the thermoplastic film melts, and the upper die is covered on the cloth material and the thermoplastic film, thus pressing the cloth material and the thermoplastic film together.
However, the cloth material and the thermoplastic film cannot be pressed together tightly, and patterns on the thermoplastic film are not obvious.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.